Awards, Losers, and NotLosers
by Sir Weston
Summary: The park is losing money, so how does Benson fix it? With an awards show! With Mordecai and Rigby hosting the big event, what could possibly go wrong? Like you need to ask. Please R&R!
1. Losing Money Sucks

**Awards, Losers, and Not-Losers**

**This is the third Regular Show fan fiction I've started. I have no idea how I thought up of this one, but it will be a lot shorter than my other ones. The park needs money, and Benson has a plan. Here it is.**

**I DO own Regular Show! Oh, wait, no I don't. That was just a hallucination.**

**Chapter 1: Losing Money Sucks**

The Park had been losing money for a while now. Each year it lost more money than it brought in. That was due to the payment of the employees, buying supplies for stuff, and repairing nearly everything every week. It was getting so bad that the city was threatening to sell the park to people who wanted to build a big parking garage on it. So Benson got the six employees together.

"It has come to my attention that the city is threatening to shut down the park," Benson told them.

"What? Why?" Mordecai the blue jay exclaimed.

"Apparently we've been spending more money than we bring in," Benson explained.

"Aw man," Rigby the raccoon scowled, "Losing money sucks."

"I've gone over some figures and have come up with three ways to bring back some money besides just stop spending," Benson said.

"Oh joy!" Pops exclaimed joyfully.

"And what would that be?" Skips asked.

"Fire half of you," Benson started.

"You should fire Mordecai and Rigby!" Muscle Man sneered.

"Speak for yourself!" Rigby growled, "You and Fives should be fired!"

Benson ignored them and moved onto the next solution. "You can all take a massive pay cut," he said.

"What?" "No way!" "Don't even say something like that!"

"Or we can have a fundraiser," Benson finished, "And not something petty, either. It has to be something that will draw everyone in town to the park."

"I like the third option," Mordecai said, "But what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we need to think of something that everyone loves," Benson replied, "Can anyone think of something? Any ideas at all? There are no wrong answers. Anything can be helpful."

"We should have a rave!" Muscle Man exclaimed.

"Except that," Benson scowled, "That is not helpful and is in fact illegal."

Everyone sat and thought. Nothing came to them for nearly an hour.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Rigby suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone, "Okay, um, what are those things called that they have on TV every year giving stuff to rich people for doing their jobs?"

"Award show?" Mordecai guessed.

"Yeah that!" Rigby said excitedly, "We should have one of those!"

Benson opened his mouth to criticize him, but then stopped. "Actually, that's not a bad idea," he said, "We could have awards for all sorts of things, and get local businesses to donate awards and prizes and stuff."

"Yeah!" Mordecai agreed, "We could give them to people in the city and make them feel special so they'll come to the park more."

"I like it," Skips said.

"Oh me too!" Pops exclaimed, "I just love a good award show!"

"All right then!" Benson said, "Rigby, we're going forward with your idea."

Rigby, who had been watching a spider on the table, looked up. "What idea?" he asked.

Benson sighed. "This is going to be a long week," he muttered.

**And there you have it! Next time Benson gives them their tasks and they spread the word. Who's gonna work with who, and who's gonna get an award? Find out sooner or later! Remember to R&R!**


	2. Seriously, dude? Seriously?

**Awards, Losers, and NotLosers**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this in forever! But I've been busy! But I'm back, and am working on all my fan fictions that only have one chapter so far. Like this one! Anyway, today we find Mordecai and Rigby starting to go around to businesses for donations and stuff. Oh, and this is before Marguret left.**

**Chapter 2 - Seriously, Dude? Seriously?**

"So where should we start?" Mordecai asked Rigby the next morning, "We need to get people interested before next week."

"Ugh, why did Benson dump us with getting donations for awards and stuff?" Rigby complained, "This is so lame!"

"Come on, dude," Mordecai sighed, "It's not that bad. Besides, it was your idea, don't complain."

"Whatever," his friend groaned. He looked up and saw where they were. "Oh, hey! Coffee break!" Before Mordecai could stop him, Rigby dashed into the coffee shop. Sighing in annoyance, Mordecai followed him in.

Rigby was already seated at their favorite table ordering from Eileen and Marguret. Mordecai went over and sat down next to him.

"Rigby, we're supposed to be finding sponsers and stuff for the awards," Mordecai growled at him.

"What award show?" Marguret asked, bringing them their coffee.

"The park is having money troubles," Mordecai explained to her, "We're going to put on an award show for the community to bring in money. But we need to find sponsers and donations and other stuff like that."

"That sounds like fun!" Marguret exclaimed, "Would you mind if I asked my boss to be a sponser?"

"That would be great!" Rigby replied excitedly, "Aw yeah! Already got a sponser, baby!"

"Yeah!" Mordecai jumped up, "Thanks, Marguret! Uh, here's the info about the event. Be sure to get back to us, ok?"

"Of course," Marguret said, nodding, "I'm sure my boss would be more than happy to donate!"

The two left the coffee shop feeling pretty good. They started going around to all the nearby businesses and getting them to donate and sponser. They were starting to feel pretty good about themselves. Almost all of them had been eager to make an award for the show. Things were going great. Nothing could go wrong.

Untill they started heading back to the house, that is.

**I'm sorry. I'm rather unmotivated right now, so chapter 2 will have to be short as well. But chapter three, things will start to get interesting. R&R!**


End file.
